


Art for ‘Genie In A Bottle’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Pinefest 2018, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for ‘Genie In A Bottle’ by thepopeisdope for Dean/Cas Pinefest 2018





	Art for ‘Genie In A Bottle’

For Dean/Cas Pinefest 2018 I was lucky enough to claim [thepopeisdope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepopeisdope)’s amazing story ‘[Genie In A Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128077)’.

I had so much fun working on the illustrations for this story and I hope you like the results.

 

 

You can also view the pieces on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/pinefest2018)

The art was done in Procreate with some of the text for the header done in Inkpad.

 

 

Visit my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art

 


End file.
